random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kareta Shameimaru
Kareta Shameimaru is a Touhou original character devised by KirbiMiroir. General Information *Species: Crow Tengu *Age: 1000+ *Occupation: Reporter, newspaper writer *Location: Mysterious Yokai Mountain *Relations: Aya Shameimaru (older twin sister) Personality Kareta comes off as a somewhat shy, yet very focused individual. He is notably more serious than his sister, although it's often said that he was the more cheerful and carefree of the two at a younger age. Much like his sister, Kareta is one of the strongest beings in Gensokyo, but is shown to dislike fighting and rarely shows off his power. This is considered a common characteristic among Tengu. Abilities Wind Manipulation Kareta is able to summon wind whenever he pleases, and is somehow able to "listen" to the wind to collect rumours. Compared to Aya, however, Kareta's wind manipulation ability is very weak. Speed While Tengu as a whole are known for their unmatchable speed, Kareta is an exception even among them, apparently so fast that even Remilia Scarlet, who can fly around the moon in a matter of seconds, cannot compare to him. Kareta was considered the very fastest being in Gensokyo for some time, although in recent years, Aya's speed has become much more comparable to his own. The two are yet to see which one is faster. One of Kareta's spell cards, "Keeper of the Wind", shows some extent of his speed, showing him moving so quickly that even a blur cannot be seen, although his actual limits are unknown. Occupation Kareta runs the Jinsokami News Feed, a mildly popular newspaper read by most humans in Gensokyo. His newspaper has some mild competition with Aya's newspaper, the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, although the two papers are considered equal in popularity. However, while Kareta's newspaper is only really read by humans, Aya's newspaper is read by considerably more yokai. Background Information Name His full name is Kareta Shameimaru (射命丸 彼得た). His first name, Kareta, contains three individual kanji - 彼 (Kare) translates to "he", 得 (E) means "gain" or "obtained" and た (Ta) means "it was". It should be noted that the 得 character is not pronounced. The characters for Shameimaru (射命丸) literally mean, in sequence, "to shoot (an arrow)" (or "to shine into/onto"), "command", "decree", "order" or "life" (or "hit/target" in the word meichuu meichuu (命中)), and "circle" (common name ending, usually seen in names of crafts and swords or similar weapons, and is also a very common suffix for the names of ships). The name Shameimaru (射命丸) is derived from Sha-Mail (Shamēru → Shameimaru), which is text messages with photos. Appearance Kareta is depicted with orange eyes and short, spiky black hair. He is seen wearing a white shirt, dark blue shorts, black gloves and what looks like two golden feathers in his hair. Kareta is often shown carrying a camera or a notebook. Kareta's Appearances Illusory Picture War After an unknown argument, Kareta ends up in a "picture war" with Aya, in which the two give themselves sixteen weeks to see which of the two is a better photographer. Relationships Aya Shameimaru The two have a rather typical sibling relationship. While Aya and Kareta both like and worry for each other, they are shown with a fierce rivalry, which mostly involves the competition regarding their newspapers. Momiji Inubashiri Much like Aya, Kareta has somewhat of a resentment for Momiji (and for wolf tengu in general), mostly because of how she looks down on the crow tengu. Nitori Kawashiro Although Nitori has been known to have made Kareta's camera, it is unknown what relationship the two hold. Satori Komeji Kareta rather vocally considers Satori a plagiarist, given how she steals danmaku from others. Others Kareta once said that he has met everyone in Gensokyo, although the credibility of this statement is unknown. It can be assumed, however, that he has met several people, mostly for news material. Spellcards Art Gallery Kareta.jpeg|Kareta's solo art by KirbiMiroir Category:Stuff with Touhou in it